


Tuesday

by RenTinTin



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic smut, F/M, Ignores 16x16 and onwards, Jo Wilson Karev - Freeform, Marriage, Slice of Life, Smut, jolex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTinTin/pseuds/RenTinTin
Summary: Both busy with work, Alex and Jo catch up with each other with an evening at home.
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Tuesday

It was an unassuming Tuesday evening.

Alex had been preoccupied with coordinating the newest round of prospective hospital investors, set to arrive Friday. Jo had been focused on her second month of full service hours at the hospital. After taking the necessary time to deal with her depression, she had been advised to slowly increase her work load. Everyone agreed it was the best way to gauge progress and avoid burnout. So steadily over the last six months her hours and responsibilities had ramped back up to full time.

In the meantime she continued her various outpatient therapies while titrating off of the potent short-term prescriptions she needed in crisis. She still took daily medication to keep everything under control, but even those had dwindled to minimal strength after a few discussions with her psychologist about her goals. They also needed those months to adjust and support each other and their marriage.

As Alex opened the door to the loft, Jo jumped up from the couch, having just recently arrived herself and still in her work clothes, she waltzed his way as he took of his jacket and set down his bag. After a big kiss on the cheek she started to fidget with her hands nervously.

“How was your day? Are you anxious about something?” He said, spying her clinched fingers as he took off his shoes and placed them in the rack by the door.

She took a deep breath and began. “I’ve been working with my team to reach milestones in my trauma rehabilitation progress and make the recommended medication transitions. In my session today, I was finally given the green light. I’m ready. I’m ready to start trying.”

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“Yes. Let’s make a baby, Alex.”

The goofiest crooked grin erupted on Alex’s face as as he looked a million miles away. They stood in silence.

She stared at him. Alex stared back at her, or seemingly just over her left shoulder. There was no speaking. Jo felt her heart thumping at an accelerated rate. It was too quiet.

“Hey Dummy.. Alex.. you really need to breathe,” she said once the silence had blanketed their home for far too long. He jumped at her voice and realized his lungs were aching from lack of oxygen. Sputtering out a few coughs and shaking his head as to wake himself up he glanced everywhere and nowhere all at once. Steadying his himself and taking a few slow blinks he asked looked her square in the eye and asked.

“You really want this? With me?”

She could read in his face plainly, the childlike wonder along with the sincere concern for her well-being and questions of his self worth. Just some of the complex qualities that made him the love of her life and made her certain she wanted to parent with him.

“Yes, yes please. I want to have your baby. I want to have _our_ baby,” Jo emphasized. His arms wrapped around her trim waist and pulled her closer as he met her mouth with a deep kiss. They were both smiling and overflowing with giddiness.

“So… when do you want to…?” Alex asked as he broke contact with her lips. With the connection momentarily broken, he took a step back to really look her over. His wife was gorgeous in anything she wore but he could never get enough of her in professional work clothes, especially that black pencil skirt.

“Well…” she smiled mischievously and leaning back towards him she grabbed and unfastened his belt. “Why wait?”

“Hmm.. Someone is impatient.” He quirked his brow and unbuttoned his slacks, voice hoarse with desire and lips glistening from their kiss.

“Just ready for you to put a baby in me.” She rasped in the sensitive crook of his neck.

“I’m gonna try that’s for sure. Hell, I’m going to more than try! I’m not gonna stop trying until I do. Gonna fill you up so good.”

After a teasing bite to her ear he unzipped and pushed his pants down bringing his briefs down with them. His sizable cock hard and already releasing pre-cum. Jo’s eyes lowered as she hungrily gawked with her mouth practically watering. She watched as he gave himself a few practiced strokes before he dragged the tip against her still clothed core. “See something you like, Princess?”

Jo, grateful she wore something with easy access that day, nodded enthusiastically. “Please…” He stepped in close and lifting her skirt up and pressed his himself to her entrance. He could already feel just how wet she was through her panties and Jo shut her eyes tight and gasped. “Please, babe. Please. I need… I _really_ need you to cum inside of me.”

With that Alex let out a noise that sounded almost like a whimper and then scooped her off her feet and stepped out of his clothes strewn on the floor. With a possessive stomp he brought them over to their bed where he laid her down on her back.. Suddenly there was no more time to undress. Hiking her skirt up and moving the cotton crotch of Jo’s panties to the side he held his dick at the base and pressed deeper and deeper inside, making her cry out. “Fuck, I just can’t believe… I can’t… I can’t believe this.” He growled when he was fully seated at the back of her channel and up against her cervix.

It was the first time that they had sex with zero protection. There was no condom, no implant, no birth control pills to prevent pregnancy. Somehow this fact made the act as intimate and earth shattering as their first time. Jo’s hand had delicately unbuttoned his dress shirt giving her direct access to his broad chest while she pulled her top off herself. Alex’s hands snaked around to her back and unclasped her bra, freeing her breasts. The anticipation vibrated off both of them in waves and they clambered for more.

At the first firm thrust of his hips she was already seeing stars. As if they were made for each other he immediately hit the spot that made Jo cry with every following movement because he knew. He just knew her body that well. “Me.. me neither.” Is all he could manage saying through broken moans, along with soft pleas of her name. “Oh Jo… Jo…. Jo….”

Though powerful going in, his speed pulling out was more disciplined. Taking that time to sputter praise and promises of making her full. “Gonna look so good with a baby. My baby. Mine, mine, mine..” He breathed out with a punctuated thrust as Jo felt her whole body pulsating.

It didn’t take her long to get there, the tension in her stomach only getting tighter with every snap of his hips and every moan she let out in response. Very quickly he gripped her hips tighter and picked up the speed.

Alex didn’t hold back. He let her know exactly how much he enjoyed what they were doing. He whispered in her ear just how good her warm cunt felt around his swollen cock while at the same time his calloused finger reached where they met to ignite her sensitive clit. Administrating the exact touch he knew she needed, he watched her face. “Open your eyes, Jo. I want you to look at me when you come babe.” It didn’t take long after that and with their fiery gazes locked on each other she wailed out his name in a shout and came with her entire body tensing then shaking.

“Oh, shit.” Alex blurted when her channel squeezed like a vice in spasms against him. His movements becoming slightly erratic as he continued to chase his own high. He gripped her hips tightly with both hands again and gave her no reprieve, fucking her through her orgasm.

Coming back down to reality, Jo tried to move her hips with his, urging him to give her what they both wanted. Spurning him on she muttered and rambled.

“Picture it, Dr. Karev.” she whispered, knowing how hot that title got him when it came from her in bed “Me, your wife, carrying your baby.” She grabbed one of his hands and moved it under the bunched skirt over her flat toned stomach, “You’re going to make me so swollen and round.” Then she pulled his hand up towards her chest and made him cup one of her breasts, “My boobs are going to ache and grow bigger and bigger. They will be so full of milk. If you’re good, I might even let you have a taste.”

“Fuck, Babe.” Alex cursed, eyes fluttering closed as he let instincts take over and truly fucked her wildly. He tried to find some focus and bit his lip, almost looking pained, as Jo continued.

“Oh, do you want that? A baby Karev?”

“Yes! Yes, fuck, Jo. I want a baby. I want our baby. I want all our babies. I want to be a dad. I just want to make you a mom. You’ll be the best mom. Fuck… the best.. fuck!” the pleasure he felt made all the more intense from Jo’s words, he was close, so very very deliciously close.

Before he could even open his eyes again, he erupted in ecstasy with staggered hips and a deep groan. He filled her up just like he promised. Pressing in as deep as possible he dowsed her cervix with a silent prayer that it would ignite a life in her womb. Pulsing and pulsing his release continued as both of them basked in the new sensation. Jo came again at the feeling and the implications, her walls spasming around him for the second time, pulling out every single possible drop. As they slowly climbed down from their orgasms, Alex dropped down on top of his wife and she scratched his back with her trim nails.

Knowing she couldn’t bear his weight for long and while still inside of her he rolled them over so Jo’s slim body sprawled over Alex’s broad torso. With heaving chests and eyes wide open, they remained adrift in a sea of endless emotion and hope for the future. He whispered I love you’s and peppered kisses to the top of her head and rubbing tiny circles into the small of her back as she stroked his hair and listened to his steadying heartbeat.

After a few minutes Jo felt a twitch inside of her Alex murmured. “So… ready for round two?”

Jo laughed and playfully smacked his shoulder, “Now who’s the impatient one?”

”Oh, like you have something better to do?” He said mockingly. Refusing to bend to his will that easily Jo retorted.

”Well let me check my sched... ALEX!”

Lifting her up and freeing his hardening cock before she could finish her thought, Alex flipped her over so her stomach was against the bed. He pulled off her panties and skirt for good then growled.

”Up on your hands and knees, Princess, I have a promise to keep.”  
  



End file.
